


Winter Resurrected

by orphan_account



Series: Changing Seasons [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beaches, Fluff, Impala Sex, Ireland, Light Angst, M/M, Panic, Protective Dean, Smut, True Mates, Zachariah Being a Dick, omega cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 13:48:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3175304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the morning after Castiel and Dean mate, questions are answered, fates are decided, and Zachariah is pissed. </p><p>Dean and Castiel decide to go on a date to Bray Beach.</p><p>Fluff, some angst and smut! </p><p>Sequel to Dead of Winter!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Resurrected

**Author's Note:**

> So another instalment! These will all be quite short, but they could get longer. I have plans for many more! Im going to go through the seasons so after this there may be time gaps!
> 
> I hope everyone of SFCon is having fun! 
> 
> Thanks for your kudos/bookmarks/comments !!! (:

The first thing Castiel notices when he wakes up is the smell of leather, sand, and cherries.

Next thing is the heavy arm around his waist holding him tightly against a body. The body that was giving off the amazing scent. Cas' instinct is to snuggle closer to the Alpha, Dean he recalls.

His legs are covered in sticky come and slick. His body is adorned in bite marks and hickeys. But, his heat has calmed since the previous day. He thinks with a clear mind. Then the panic sank in. His heat, attempted rape, saved by Dean, sex with Dean, mating with Dean.

His breathing becomes rapid. He feels a huge knot curl in his stomach making him shiver. He touches his fingers to the scar on his neck. Yes, it is there, no going back. He began to struggle from Dean's grip, he needed to be free now .

The stench of moudly lemon made Dean shoot out of bed. He released the squirming omega from his arms. He saw Castiel's bright blue eyes filled with panic and fear. Dean's protective side spiked as he saw his mate in fear.

"Cas! Cas! Listen, you need to calm down!" Dean urged holding his hands out like he was dealing with an animal. The omega shook his head and tucked his knees into his chest. The alpha did not know whether touch him or not. His instincts screamed at him to protect and sooth, but his mind told him to stay back.

"W-what have I done!?! He's going to kill me!" Castiel cried, tears escaping his eyes. Dean's heart broke at the sight. He wanted so badly to curl the little thing in his arms and shield him from the world. Protect from who though. Who is this 'he'?

"No one's going to fucking touch you Cas. I'll personally rip out their throat." Dean growled thinking about anyone touching his mate. Wait, no no no. Not his mate. Cas is panicking, Cas regrets this, Cas doesn't want him. A horrible rotten smell fills the air the more Dean thinks, the worse he feels.

Castiel is ripped out of his stupor by the wretched scent in the room. He crinkles his nose and glances at Dean. His green eyes are far, far away, and watery. His chest goes up and down rapidly. The omega tilts his head. What's wrong with his mate? Why does he smell like despair? Castiel forgets his own internal battle and focuses of Dean. He climbs out of the bed, still strark nude, the cool air tickling his skin. He approaches the Alpha slowly, not to startle him. He tries to make his scent calming, omega's have that biological trait. Castiel steps into Dean's line of vision.

"Dean, look at me. Calm down." The omega soothes cupping the Alpha's cheek. Dean leans into the touch, shutting his eyes and savoring the gesture. Dean's breathing slows down to a normal pace, the tension leaks from his shoulders, he feels wanted. Cas smiles as he sees his mate relax.

"Thanks Cas. Are you OK?" Dean asks placing his hand over the omega's. Cas looks down at the ground. He focuses on the tattered green carpet. OK. Is he OK? What is OK? OK would have been going home safe and sound, riding out his heat on a fake knot and calling it a day. He would still be unmated and a potential career. But who is he kidding? He never had a future. His father would force him to get married to some rich, sleezy Alpha and all he would be is a baby-maker. But now he's mated to Dean. Dean seems like a nice guy. But he doesn't really know him. Will Dean force him to stay at home? Is he abusive? God knows. Something deep within Castiel knows, just knows that Dean isn't like that. His smell is comforting, his touch feels like love. The thought of leaving Dean and being with someone else pulls at his heart. His father is probably going crazy. He will probably try to kill Dean. He will most likely force him to leave his Alpha and let the mark fade.

"Dean. Let's go on a date." Cas finally says. Dean's eyes widen in surprise.

"Um, yeah, yeah. Sure. Where do you want to go?" Dean stumbles, still shocked.

"Bray. Let's go to Bray." Cas says with a smile. Dean grins at his mate. He loves Bray. He's only lived in Ireland for three years, and of all his time he still loves that beach the most. Back home in Lawrence, its all land. Speaking of home. He's got to tell Sam. Shit. Sam is going to freak. Another time.

"It seems I will be needing clothes, unless you'd rather me go nude?" Cas smirks. Dean chuckled.

"Oh hell no, Nobody gets to see that except me." He says pulling Cas closer. The omega blushes as Dean peppers his neck with kisses. Castiel was happy that the mating mark ended his heat for the cycle, as much as he would love Dean's cock, he would much rather get to know his mate.

"C'mon Dean, we have to leave before traffic gets bad." Dean huffs but agrees. After looking, the Alpha finds some old clothes for the omega, albeit to big (which Dean finds adorable) they'll do. They clean up in the small bathroom, getting distracted by each other and doing lots of grabbing. Dean is also pleased that Cas reeks of Alpha and mated omega. The bite shows proudly on Castiel's neck. They walk out to Dean's Impala, the one he insisted be taken to Ireland.

"Is there any particular reason you want to go on a date?" Dean asks out of curiosity, and he still has a feeling Cas regrets mating with an older mechanic. The omega stares up at him, smilingly brightly. That smile is going to be the death of Dean.

"I want to get to know my mate. My Alpha. If you think I regret mating with you, you're not entirely wrong. What i've seen is that you're a very nice guy, and your also very a-attractive, I would be honoured to have you as a mate, but I'm so young. I'm still in school. I would have loved to wait. But what's done is done. And I'm happy it was you." Cas blushed furiously. Dean felt bad for taking the omega's virginity, but as long as his mate is happy, he is happy. Dean cups Castiel's face and kisses his lips gently. The omega responds with vigour, licking and massaging Dean's mouth. Dean ran his fingers through Cas' dark hair, pulling his face closer. Cas moaned into Dean's mouth. The omega's hands explore the expanse of the Alpha's chest, memorizing every crevice and muscle. The scent of arousal fills their noses as Cas grinds against Dean's hardening cock. 

"CASTIEL BYRNE-NOVAK! WHAT THE HELL ARE YEH DOING!?" A strong voice boomed.

Castiel immediately jumped back, recognizing that voice. His father. Oh fuck. The smell of fear rolled off him in waves. His limbs began to shake. Dean wrapped his arms around Cas and growled at his father.

"Hey asshat! Leave him alone!" Dean shouted squeezing his mate. Cas sighed and leaned into the comforting arms.

"I will not leave my whore of a lad alone. By the looks of it, the bitch couldn't handle a heat and got himself mated!" The balding man screeched, turning redder each second.

"Dad please don't call me that." Castiel pleaded, eyes filling with tears. He heard the term thrown around growing up,but it was never directed at him.

"If it walks like a duck..." He sneered walking closer. "It seems we have a situation. Castiel didn't come home last night, worried Gabe and Anna, turns out he was off getting knotted by the closest alpha around, because honestly, I thought he'd atleast choose someone.....better." Dean growled and bared his teeth, Cas whimpered.

"Listen up jack ass, Cas is a big boy, he can make his own decisions. He's not just some thing you boss around. We're mated now, and happy. Isn't that right Cas?" Dean says looking down into grateful eyes.

"Yes. It's true. Father, I am now mated to Dean, for good. We are going on a date now. We are going to get to know each other better. Tell Gabriel and Anna I'm safe. I'm not asking for your approval, because what's done is done, and by law, Dean is my Alpha now so what he says goes."Castiel says staring down his father. The older man glared, knowing that the law was true.

"You know what? Fine, go be a good bitch. You can get your stuff tomorrow. But you are to have no contact with Gabe or Anna. Just look at yourself, your mother would be horrified." He bite out and began to stomp away.

"That's not fair you, y-you assbutt! They're my family! And don't you dare bring Mam into this. She loved me. She saw me as a person and not property! She would have supported me!" Cas cried, the scent of sadness filling the air. Dean nuzzled his mate's neck and rubbed soothing circles in his back. Dean could emphasize, he knows the feeling of losing a mother. Tears freely slipped down Cas' cheeks, but quickly being wiped away by Dean.

"Get the hell off my property you fucker. If you want to know, your son was almost raped last night by some Alphas, would you have called him a whore then? Go. You don't deserve Cas." Dean bite out angrily, wondering how someone could make a person as amazing as Cas, hurt so much.

The older man said nothing and stalked off. Both of them knew it wasn't over. It was going to be a long battle, but for now they were going to go on their goddamn date.

"Let's go Cas, don't let him ruin our day. " Dean said smiling. The scent changed from sadness back to bliss. Castiel hopped into the vintage car, it was definitely American, and definitely nice.

"This car is amazing Dean." Cas voices, eyes trailing over the leather interior.

"Thanks, it was pain to get here from Kansas, but totally worth it." Dean beams proudly, then goes into the his history with the car. Cas finds out that Dean has a younger Alpha brother named Sam who he practically raised in the Impala. Dean continues on his life story, telling Cas little things about himself. The omega loves it, just listening to Dean talk. He talks about growing up without a mother, an absent father, and generally life in America. The more he learns about his mate, the more he realizes that Dean couldn't be more perfect. He's so selfless and caring.

They drive for about 45 minutes until Cas recognizes the familiar beach and mountain. A high cross stands proudly at the peak of the slope. The sky is thankfully clear that day, but the wind is still harsh. 

 

They find a parking spot close to the sand and rocks. Many locals and tourists crowd the street, despite the cold weather. The smell of salt water and fish is stronger than the mixed scents of alpha, beta, and omegas. 

Castiel breathes in the fresh, clean air and sighs happily, the stress of the day seeping out of his body with each breath. 

Dean smiles as he looks at his mate. It looks as if peace has possessed his body. The cruel wind blows the unruly mass of hair around making Dean laugh. 

"What are you laughing at?" Castiel pouts. Dean pinches his cheek.

"You. You're so cute." That makes Cas frown even more, but his face still turns red. 

"Shall we walk on the beach or hike to Greystokes?" Dean asks. Personally, Dean would rather walk because Greystokes is a long ass hike away. But if his mate wants that, he shall get it.

Castiel laughs, actually laughs out loud. One, no one asks what he wants, two he just had the best(and only) sex ever and still really tired.

"We can just walk, I'm still a little sore." Dean is immediately on alert.

"Are you OK? Did I hurt you?" He rushes out checking Cas over for injuries.

"I'm fine Dean. Thank you." Cas gives a chaste kiss to Dean's lips. The Alpha holds out his hand, the omega grabs it and gives it a squeeze.

They walk in silence for a while, stopping once to get food.

Just enjoying the sound of waves crashing into the rocks, hydraulic action at its finest. Occasionally they glance at each other, not saying a word, just staring into the others eyes and grinning. 

"Tell me about yourself. You got my wiki on the way, so um, if you want..." Dean suggests, suddenly shy. 

"Well, I was born in Dublin to Zachariah and Laylah Novak. My father is Russian-Irish and my mother is full irish. Only my mom and I are omegas. We she was, i should say. She died when i was eight from breast cancer.  I have two siblings, Gabriel, a beta who is the oldest, and Anna, an alpha. They are both in college so I don't see them as often as I would like. My father, as you've seen has very traditional views on omegas, so growing up was hard. I am bullied a lot for being a male omega from the alphas at the other school. But my school is fine. The girls adore me for some reason. I only have a couple close friends though, Hannah and Charlie. I want to go to college and get a job....would you allow that?"

Dean was not surprised to hear about his mate's father. The dick. And those alphas would never bother him again. But now Cas' question, he's asking permission? 

"Cas look at me please." Castiel looked up into Dean's eyes. The alpha took his mates face between his hands. 

"You will do whatever you want to do. I will support you no matter what. You are so beautiful Cas." The omega grinned. Dean really was perfect. 

"You really are perfect." 

"I don't know about that. I'm just a mechanic from a small town." Dean scoffed shaking his head. Castiel gave him a pointed look. 

"Listen to me Dean Winchester, You. Are. incredible." He urged between kisses. Dean kissed back, tasting the inside of Cas' mouth. He pulled the little thing close and groped his full ass. The alpha swallowed Castiel's moans and whimpers. The scent was getting thick with arousal and want. Every touch on Cas' skin was electric and hot. He needed more. 

"Dean, I want you to fuck me in that car of yours." The omega whispered in Dean's ear. The Alpha couldn't argue that. 

Somehow they made it to the Impala, the sky was already dark. Dean pushed Cas into the back seat. He fit himself in between the omega's legs. Dean growled as he smelt the sweet slick coming from Cas. The omega rut against Dean, moaning, and desperate for his Alpha's touch. Dean kissed Cas' lips, licking and sucking the sinful things. Castiel opened his mouth allowing Dean access. Cas tugged on Dean's hair, deepening the kiss. The alpha's dick hardened as Cas grinded against him, mewling and whimpering. 

"Clothes. Off. Now." Cas ordered breathlessly. The mates quickly took eachothers clothes off, laughing as they kept knocking into the seats and doors. 

Cas hovered over Dean's naked body, taking in the gorgeous site. The previous day, he didn't have time to admire his mates physique and extremely large cock. His mouth watered as he look at the glistening head. 

"I'm want to suck your cock." Cas stated. Dean groaned hearing such filth come from such an innocent face. The omega wasn't sure exactly what to do so, he hoped for the best.

He gave an experimental lick to the head. He glanced up at Dean to see if he was doing ok. Dean's eyes were starting to go red. Cas took that as a sign that he was doing good. He flattened his tongue and licked up the base of Dean's cock. 

"Fuck, Cas," Dean moaned. Cas took as much of Dean's dick as he could, the rest covered by his hand. He began bobbing his head up and down while jacking at the same pace. Dean couldn't think any coherent thoughts as his mate's sinful lips were stretched wide around his cock. Cas hollowed his cheeks, sucked and twisted, swirling his head. The deeper he went, the more he choked. 

"Fuck Cas, feel so fucking good."

Dean was losing his mind. He groaned and writhed as his cock slide into Cas' throat. He grabbed his omega's hair and fucked into his mouth. Cas loved the feeling of being stretched out, the pain and gagging aside, it was really hot. Tears began steaming down Cas' cheeks the harder Dean thrust.

The alpha felt closer and closer to release, closer to knotting his mates mouth. 

"Baby I'm going to knot your throat if I don't fuck you soon." Dean moaned out. Cas hummed in agreement and pulled off with a pop. 

Without warning Cas sat down on Dean's glistening cock. Dean grunted as Cas moaned. The omega pushed Dean's shoulders down and pinned him to the leather seat. Cas began bouncing up and down and rolling his hips, pushing Dean's knot farther into him. Dean thrusted up into his omegas tight wet hole. 

"Fuckkk Cas, ride my cock, damn baby you look so pretty like this." Cas moaned and sped up his pace relishing in the feeling of being full. He could feel his heat coil in his gut. He was close.

"Dean I'm close. Fuck." Cas bent down to kiss Dean's lips. Dean reciprocated eagerly. 

"Me too baby." He moaned petting his hair. After three long, deep thrusts Cas came with a cry, making a mess on Dean's chest.

"I want to knot you but I can't, we have to go home. " The alpha bite out through breaths. Cas nodded in agreement and slide off of Dean, breathless and beat. Dean began jacking himself with vigour, wanting to come so badly. His took one look at his mate, tired and fucked out, and came with a grunt over Cas' chest. 

The omega crawls onto Dean's lap and rests his head in his neck. 

"I'm glad it was you Dean Winchester." He yawned, then gave a kiss to his pulse point. The smell of happiness filled the car. Dean ruffled Cas' hair, giving his head a kiss. 

"Don't worry, we'll figure everything out. It will all work. Im glad it was you too baby." Dean whispered wrapping his arms around Cas. 

It wasn't the first time Dean slept in the back seat of the Impala, but it was Castiel's. And it definitely wouldn't be his last.

  

**Author's Note:**

> http://fineartamerica.com/featured/bray-seafront-ireland-marcus-dagan.html is a visual of Bray! Which you should definitely visit if you come to Ireland!!


End file.
